


Как избавиться (или нет) от парня за 7 дней

by neks6737



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neks6737/pseuds/neks6737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"О Сехун коварно подстерегает его возле дверей библиотеки и приглашает на свидание, а Хань сначала озадаченно молчит, а после внезапно соглашается под радостный гогот Чондэ"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как избавиться (или нет) от парня за 7 дней

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на дайри-фест "Стар Кинг 2014" по арту джаниз хэ http://static.diary.ru/userdir/7/9/4/6/794693/82503161.jpg  
> Если хотите посмотреть с оформлением, то вам сюда http://pinkunicorns.diary.ru/p202531944.htm

Черная полоса этой недели начинается в понедельник: с пролитого молока, опоздавшего автобуса, упавшего на ногу кактуса, Сехуна и забытых конспектов. 

Хотя, если честно, надоедливого одногруппника стоило бы поставить в самом начале списка по степени _чернополосности_ и в самый конец, если следовать дневному графику.

Но Хань не хочет видеть его в любых списках. Вообще. А вот Сехун, кажется, хочет входить во все личные списки Ханя, в его жизнь, в его свободное время, в его всё.

Это раздражает.

**

Занятие по инвестированию достаточно важное, чтобы уделить ему все внимание, но вместо этого Хань нервно догрызает карандаш, испепеляя взглядом букет лилий. Лилии почему-то испепеляться не желают, аккуратно лежат на углу стола и воняют чем-то приторным. Хань с удовольствием выкинул бы их в ближайший мусорный бак, но Чондэ, самый невыносимый человек в мире, сказал, что так поступают только избалованные принцесски.

А Хань не принцесса. 

**

\- Знаешь, это нелепо, - наконец заявляет Хань и бросает огрызком карандаша в сидящего на пару столов впереди Сехуна. Вместо того чтобы разозлиться, обернувшийся Сехун посылает ему сияющую улыбку, и живот Ханя сводит от плохого предчувствия.

\- Мог бы привыкнуть, что на тебя западают парни, - Чондэ, очевидно, совершенно не хочет ему помогать.

\- Я не гей, - шипит ему Хань, но на лице Чондэ сомнение написано такими огромными буквами, что Хань уже было решает обидеться, но вспоминает, что тогда ему придется идти в библиотеку одному. В конце концов, обидеться он сможет и потом. 

\- Я не понимаю, почему все _так_! 

\- В детском саду Минсок сказал, что ты красивая.

\- Мама одевала меня в розовое, - огрызается Хань.

\- В средней школе Ифань практически каждый день порывался нести твой портфель.

\- А ты заставлял нести и свой. 

Хань недовольно сопит, но Чондэ только ухмыляется в ответ.

\- А в старшей школе Чонин пять раз приглашал тебя на свидание.

\- Но я же отказывал ему все пять раз! 

\- Четыре.

\- На пятый раз он позвал меня на концерт любимой группы, это не считается.

\- Меркантильная сволочь.

\- Идиот.

Букет Хань дарит девчонке с соседнего ряда; она вспыхивает от удовольствия, улыбается, но потом замечает злющего как черт Сехуна и опасливо отодвигается от Ханя подальше.

Остаток занятия Хань увлеченно рисует в тетради виселицу.

**

Ханю удается проскользнуть мимо Сехуна в толпе студентов после окончания занятий. Он даже успевает заметить растерянно осматривающегося парня, прежде чем скрыться за поворотом. Но потом все его внимание занимает доклад по ценным бумагам, потекшая ручка, камень в правом ботинке…

Он чувствует себя в безопасности. 

Теряет бдительность.

О Сехун коварно подстерегает его возле дверей библиотеки и приглашает на свидание, а Хань сначала озадаченно молчит, а после внезапно соглашается под радостный гогот Чондэ.

Ужасный понедельник. 

**Первый день**

После бессонной ночи Хань вооружен советами с женских форумов и решителен как Наполеон. 

Из глубин шкафа он откапывает футболку, подаренную пару лет назад любимой бабушкой. Футболка на пару размеров больше (бабушка всегда переоценивала его аппетит, к тому же имела отвратительное зрение), отвратительно зеленого оттенка и придает его коже благородный оттенок несвежего зомби. А джинсы отца хоть и подходят ему по росту, но висят на нем, собираясь в печальные складки. 

Когда он заходит за Чондэ (живущим этажом ниже), то с удовольствием наблюдает за ужасом на лице лучшего друга. Чондэ обходит Ханя сначала по часовой стрелке, потом против нее, и, наконец, смеряет его недоверчивым взглядом снизу вверх. 

Хань удовлетворен.

Его удовлетворение длится ровно три прекрасные длинные минуты, но потом он выходит на улицу, встречается взглядом с ожидающим его Сехуном и… 

Во взгляде Сехуна нет ничего, кроме восхищения. 

За его спиной Чондэ спотыкается и невнятно бормочет о настоящей любви. 

**

После занятий, которые могли бы длиться и подольше, Сехун тянет его в кафе. Он милый, смешно шутит, смущается (о боже!) и будь Хань девчонкой, то уже к вечеру начал бы влюбленно попискивать. 

Но Хань не девчонка!

**Второй день**

Хань с детства был упрямым мальчиком, твердо знающим, кем он является и какое место в окружающей его реальности он занимает (именно поэтому в детском саду, выслушав сомнительный комплимент Минсока, Хань ударил его пластмассовой лопаткой по голове). Он не привык отступать. 

Следующим пунктом его плана была скука. Невыносимая, безмерная скука. 

И восхитительное занудство.

Очередную бессонную ночь Хань проводит в википедии, читая о размножении пеликанов.

**

Сехун все еще очень мил. Он приезжает в университет на своем сверкающем байке (Хань сдерживает в себе желание подойти и пощупать кожаное сиденье), дарит ему очередной букет под восторженное пищание однокурсниц и зовет в кино. 

Хань конечно же соглашается, потому что если хочешь победить – подпусти врага ближе. А когда Чондэ насмехается над его хитрым планом, Хань сует ему букет под нос и наслаждается оглушительным чиханием. 

**

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво говорит Хань, как только они усаживаются на свои места. – Цвет обивки похож на цвет яиц пеликанов. Такой же грязно-желтый. 

Сехун молчит.

\- Они появляются на свет голыми и слепыми, - продолжает Хань.

Свет в кинотеатре гаснет, начинают показывать трейлеры. 

Сехун шумно пьет пепси. 

\- Их кормят рыбой, которую отрыгивают родители!

Сехун давится поп-корном.

\- Больше половины птенцов не выживают, - Хань говорит все громче, пытаясь перекричать Тони Старка. 

Сехун очень внимательно смотрит фильм. 

\- А потом, - он дергает Сехуна за рукав толстовки, чтобы привлечь внимание, - пеликаны вырастают. И могут начать есть других птиц!

Сехун, кажется, впадает в ступор. 

Бинго.

**Третий день**

Хань уверен, что теперь его жизнь войдет в обычную колею. Занятия, вечеринки, девчонки, Чондэ. Он пару раз задумывается о том, что Сехуна ему будет не хватать, но быстро гонит эту мысль прочь.

Как можно скучать за надоедливым маленьким мерзавцем, ну серьезно. 

Хань мечтает: он придет в университет, пройдет мимо Сехуна, как обычно не обращая на него внимания, сядет за свой стол, после они с Чондэ пойдут прогуляться в центре и…

Сехуна на занятиях нет, и Хань почему-то чувствует себя приболевшим.

**

Но уже вечером, встретив Сехуна на вечеринке по случаю переезда одногруппника, Хань привычно язвит в ответ на приветствие, а когда Сехун знакомит его со своим другом «Это Чанёль, заканчивает в этом году музыкальный», Хань вспоминает один из пунктов своего плана:

\- О, он выглядит круче тебя! 

И тянет удивленного Чанёля к столу, где разливают соджу. 

Сехун, словно липучка, следует за ними по пятам и внимательно слушает, как Хань щедро раздает комплименты всем подряд, вешается на Цзытао (хозяина вечеринки) и назначает свидание капитану баскетбольной команды.

Капитан, кстати, отказывает.

А когда уровень алкоголя в крови присутствующих превышает все допустимые пределы, он откровенно смеется с того, с какой настойчивостью Хань пытается взять у Чанёля номер телефона. 

\- Хён, - мягко говорит Сехун, отводя его в сторону. – У Чанёля есть девушка.

\- Да ладно.

Хань недоверчиво икает и почти падает на диван. 

\- А я думал, что вокруг все геи. Чондэ так говорит.

Сехун снова смеется, а Хань, которому трудно сфокусироваться, который словно надутый воздушный шар и может улететь в любую минуту, приходит к внезапному выводу, что ему нравится этот смех. 

\- Ты меня раздражаешь, - сердито говорит он Сехуну.

\- А ты мне нравишься.

Сехун говорит это так легко и свободно, что Хань снова злится.

**

Вечер заканчивается тем, что он жалуется Чондэ, а потом засыпает на его плече. 

В принципе, все могло быть гораздо хуже.

**Четвертый день**

Похмелье это ужасно.

Голова словно ватная, тошнит, а цвет лица становится зеленым и без подаренной бабушкой футболки. 

Немного утешает то, что в таком состоянии пребывает вся их группа, за исключением парочки непьющих задротов, но спать все равно хочется.

Хань страдает так громко, что его стоны почти заглушают слова лектора. 

\- Лу Хань, вам плохо? – интересуется преподаватель.

\- Наверное, я вчера отравился несвежим молоком, - слабым голосом сообщает ему Хань, стараясь игнорировать смешки, прокатившиеся по аудитории. 

\- Идите в медпункт.

\- Ваша лекция по банковскому делу так важна для меня, что я не могу позволить себе пропустить даже минуту, - Хань страдальчески заламывает брови и немного демонстративно пошатывается.

\- Идите уже, - прикрикивает на него лектор и обводит взглядом аудиторию, - а чтобы вы все же дошли до медсестры, вас проводит… 

Хань встает и кивает Чондэ, чтобы тот последовал его примеру.

\- … О Сехун.

Хань снова стонет.

**

\- Принеси мне мороженое, - заказывает он Сехуну, и пока тот стоит в очереди, достает свой смартфон и просит на уже знакомом женском форуме совета.

«Будь капризной», пишет ему Черин спустя минуту.

«Ах, это любовь. Я так завидую!». Это уже от Солли.

«Побольше жалуйся на что-нибудь», советует Суён.

«Вот дура!»

После последнего сообщения оскорбленный до глубины души Хань закрывает вкладку. 

**

\- Я не люблю шоколадное, - первым делом заявляет он Сехуну и отправляет за водой.

\- Я не люблю газированную.

\- Тут слишком жарко.

\- Мне холодно, почему мы сели в тень?

\- С тобой скучно, лучше бы я остался на занятиях.

Сехун терпеливо выполняет просьбы Ханя, а тот с каждой минутой чувствует себя все большим мерзавцем. 

Все было бы намного проще, если бы Сехун отцепился от него.

Но в глубине души признает, что ему нравится его упрямство.

К тому же, его план по избавлению от внимания Сехуна не действует, и с каждым проведенным вместе днем Хань все явственнее ощущает себя пауком, запутавшимся в собственной паутине. 

**Пятый день**

На пятый день, проснувшись внезапно бодрым и полным сил (хотя дело наверняка в пяти мороженых, съеденных вчера), Хань вспоминает один из самых первых советов, полученных на форуме. Тогда он отмахнулся от него, но сейчас совет кажется ему более чем заманчивым.

Так что утро Хань проводит, уткнувшись в интернет, а из квартиры выходит воистину просветленным.

\- Кто ты по знаку зодиака? – вместо приветствия интересуется он у Сехуна и наслаждается его замешательством.

\- Овен.

«Вот черт», думает про себя Хань, потому что совместимость у Овнов и Тельцов практически стопроцентная, но вслух уверенно заявляет:

\- Мы друг другу не подходим. 

\- Я не верю в гороскопы, - пожимает плечами Сехун.

\- А в гадание на картах Таро? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Хань тянет его в мужской туалет, после чего достает из кармана куртки купленную по дороге колоду карт (она обычная, не Таро, но Хань более чем уверен в том, что Сехун не заметит подмены).

Сначала он мешает колоду, в процессе рассыпая их на полу.

После чего прерывается на то, чтобы помыть их и вытереть туалетной бумагой, прикасаться к побывавшим на полу туалета картам нет никакого желания. 

Снова мешает.

Раскладывает в несколько кучек. Сехун молча наблюдает за его манипуляциями.

После чего Хань снова мешает каждую из кучек (чтобы потянуть время и собраться с мыслями) и, наконец, с торжественным видом предлагает Сехуну взять любую из карт.

\- Не буду заниматься такой фигней, - складывает на груди 

_широкой груди_

руки и качает головой Сехун.

\- Тяни! – угрожающим тоном говорит Хань.

Сехун вытягивает короля пик, глаза Ханя загораются от предвкушения.

\- Это карта символизирует твое настоящее, - он старается говорить нараспев, копируя известных медиумов. – Я вижу в твоей жизни интерес к какому-то парню!

Сехун фыркает.

\- Он мужественный, красивый, идеальный практически во всем, - Хань увлеченно перечисляет, загибая пальцы, но осекается под чужим, полным скепсиса, взглядом. 

Откашливается и замолкает, после чего немного поспешно предлагает потянуть карту из второй кучки. Сехун тянет десятку червей.

\- Эта карта твоего будущего. И я вижу там лишения, разбитое сердце, катастрофы, потоп и апокалипсис, - уверенно заканчивает свое гадание Хань.

Сехун снова фыркает, протягивает руку, ищет что-то в той мешанине карт, что нараскладывал Хань.

Достает туз червей, а из своей сумки, порывшись немного, двусторонний скотч.

После чего приклеивает туз червей на лоб застывшему Ханю и уходит, посмеиваясь.

Кажется, это снова провал. 

**

Лекция по ценным бумагам настолько скучная, что Хань предпочитает болтать с Чондэ, рассказывая тому о последнем фильме, который он смотрел. Он жестикулирует, бурно выражает свои эмоции от увиденного, возмущается _боже, как они могут быть такими тупыми?_

В общем, день достаточно неплох – солнечно, несмотря на позднюю осень, домашнее задание (невероятно, но факт), сделано, и даже Сехун теперь ведет себя более чем прилично в понимании Ханя. Хотя Хань на него несомненно злится, потому что его лоб еще целый час был красным после попыток ногтями оттереть от него остатки скотча.

В столовой к Ханю подходит девушка, стройная и милая как олененок, и, смущаясь и краснея, приглашает его в субботу в гости. Говорит, что ее родители уезжают в командировку, она собирает небольшую вечеринку и… 

Хань торжествующе смотрит на Чондэ… 

«ты нравишься только парням, ха-ха, девчонка»

…потому что теперь Чондэ придется взять свои слова обратно, а еще Хань подумает над тем, стоит ли его вообще прощать, потому что какого черта он смеет говорить такие гадости самому мужественному человеку на потоке!

И тут девчонка, запинаясь, просит Ханя прийти с Чондэ, потому «он мне давно нравится, но я никогда не решусь пригласить его сама. Не будешь ли так любезен…»

Вот зараза.

**Шестой день**

Вообще, Хань не хотел идти. Одной вечеринки в неделю более чем достаточно, да и пригласившая та еще курица, а Чондэ он и вовсе не планировал говорить о намечающемся веселье, но девчонка оказывается достаточно ушлой, чтобы позвать практически всех их однокурсников, не забыв большинству из них намекнуть о Чондэ.

Удивительно, как при этаком нахальстве она еще не прислала Чондэ приглашение на их свадьбу.

Естественно, Хань не может оставить лучшего друга (единственного, если уж говорить начистоту) на растерзание всяким там, так что на вечеринку они заваливаются вдвоем – крайне воодушевленный Чондэ и похожий на грозовую тучу Хань, готовый отбить все до единой попытки посягнуть на честь Чондэ. 

Хозяйка дома практически щебечет от радости, завидев их на пороге, Чондэ цветет и пахнет, а Ханя сразу же оттаскивает в сторону Сехун. 

\- Вообще-то, я пришел не один, - пытается возмутиться Хань, спихивая наглую ладонь Сехуна со своего плеча. 

\- Вообще-то, твой друг уже занят, - раслабленный (явно под действием алкоголя) Сехун кивает в сторону самого темного угла, где ведьма уже начала обработку разомлевшего от такого внимания Чондэ. 

Хань срывается с места, готовый рвать и терзать (только он имеет право на Чондэ), но Сехун оказывается быстрее и утаскивает его на диван в гостиной. По пути он запасливо прихватывает столик с соджу и закусками (благо, он на колесиках).

После чего Хань окончательно теряет контроль над происходящим. 

**

Спустя два часа, слившиеся воедино под воздействием громкой музыки и поглощаемым алкоголем, Хань обнаруживает себя сидящим на коленях Сехуна.

Что? 

Чондэ приветственно машет с другого конца комнаты, его лицо в плотной сигаретной дымке кажется размытым блинчиком, но Хань узнает его по ярко-синей футболке с черепом. Он машет ему в ответ, но задевает в процессе макушку Сехуна, после чего и обнаруживает, что в какой-то момент успел залезть ему на колени.

Он не мог этого сделать.

Соджу не способствует ясности мышления, поэтому соображает Хань очень медленно и немного неуверенно. Все это время он ерзает на чужих костлявых коленях в попытке устроиться поудобнее, но в итоге ползет обратно на диван. 

Наверное, это Сехун залез под Ханя, а не Хань залез на Сехуна. 

Утешающий вывод приходит в его голову внезапно, но немного примиряет с этим возмутительным фактом. 

Сехун все это время рассказывает ему о своей младшей сестре, обожающей заплетать хвостики всем друзьям своего брата (Хань даже представляет себе эту милую картину, прежде чем одергивает себя), но когда Хань встает, то замолкает и настороженно наблюдает за его действиями. 

Уже сделав пару шагов в сторону Чондэ, Хань внезапно замирает, до глубины души пораженный пришедшей ему в голову мыслью, и возвращается обратно на диван. 

\- Зачем тебе это все? 

Сехун удивленно таращится на него несколько долгих секунд. 

После чего улыбается настолько светлой и безмятежной улыбкой, что Ханю хочется его ударить. 

\- Хён, ты такой дурак. 

И Хань со всей уничтожающей ясностью понимает, что он и в самом деле настоящий идиот.

**Седьмой день**

 

Хань просыпается, когда часовая стрелка уже почти подходит к полудню, но голова все равно гудит. Чондэ спит рядом и пускает слюни в подушку.

Происходящее прошлым вечером кажется Ханю размытым и смутным, но с третьей по счету чашкой кофе голова перестает трещать, ясность разума возвращается и Хань вспоминает, что…

О боже мой.

Он стонет и прикладывается лбом к столешнице. 

**

Найти телефон Сехуна оказывается немного сложнее, чем он рассчитывал, но в конце концов Чунмён, их староста, выслушав его сбивчивые и нелепые объяснения, великодушно скидывает ему номер телефона по смс, предупреждая, что в случае неприятностей он Ханя вообще не знает.

\- Мы учимся в одной группе! – возмущенно говорит Хань, но Чунмён бросает трубку.

Позвонить Сехуну это примерно как решить сложную задачу. Вроде как и возможно, но очень сложно. Хань кладет телефон на стол и не менее получаса гипнотизирует его взглядом, словно перед ним ядовитая змея. Наконец, он берет его, набирает номер и только хочет нажать кнопку вызова, как телефон подпрыгивает в руке от резкой вибрации, громко орет «джи джи джи бэйби бэйби» и высвечивает номер Сехуна.

\- Алло? – неуверенно говорит он в трубку.

\- Хён, мне Чунмён позвонил и сказал, что ты меня искал, - помехи немного искажают слова Сехуна, но Ханю даже они не мешают услышать радость в его голосе.

\- Ой, - говорит Хань, ясно представляя себе сцену расчленения старосты.

\- Ты что-то хотел?

\- Нет. То есть да. То есть… - Хань мнется и пытается подобрать слова, но наконец решительно (пока не передумал) спрашивает: - Я тебе нравлюсь? 

\- Конечно, нравишься. Хён, ты такой дурак, - заявляет телефон насмешливым голосом Сехуна, и Хань действительно дурак, потому что ему тоже, кажется, нравится такой настойчивый Сехун. 

О чем он немедленно и говорит вслух. 

А в коридоре раздается радостный крик бессовестно подслушивающего Чондэ.


End file.
